Baby Disaster
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: When Sally Jackson dies trying to save her kid from a monster, who will take care of the baby? How much will change the Story now that Sally is not there? N/A: The name only applies for the beginning of the story,I guess. Percy won't be a baby forever.
1. Prologue

_**Hey Everybody! :D This is my first Fanfic in English :) And I would like you to tell me what do you think about it. I have only Uploaded the Prologue and the First Chapter, and Would like you to tell me what do you think about and if I need to change or fix some words that I have probably spelled wrong. And to give me some Ideas. Enjoy it, Please, and REVIEW! :D**_

_**I do not Own Percy Jackson or Any of this characters. Maybe I will have some Characters of my own later.**_

**Baby Disaster**

**Prologue**

I was running. Running like our lives depend on it, which was actually true. I was running to save our lives. It was Horrible that in this day, this specific and special day something like this would happen.

I looked at the child in my arms. MY child. His green beautiful eyes motivated me to keep running. I needed to save him, and I would even give my live for him…


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Escape Part I

_**Revie Please! :D**_

_**I do not Own Percy Jackson or Any of this Characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

**THE BIG ESCAPE**

**Part I**

**Sally's POV**

Today was Percy's first birthday. My little boy was growing up, and soon he will be a good and brave man.

I wanted to celebrate his Birthday in Montauk, the place where his father and I first met. I wanted him to see the Ocean for the first time and I also wanted that he and his father could feel each other's presence.

I took Percy in my arms after putting on my swimsuit and doing the same to him. He was looking around in interest; Seemed like he liked the place just as much as I do. This place was just perfect and it brings to me such beautiful memories…

When we got out of the cabin, I felt the cold breeze against my skin. I could hear the sound of the waves hitting the rocks. I could smell the salty water… All of it made me feel like home, like it was right to be here.

I walked towards the water. It was cold. Freezing. Just how I liked it. I walked a little more into the Ocean, 'till the water reached my knees. I sat down on the sand, and, holding him, let Percy play in the water. He was laughing, enjoying the water. His smile warmed up my heart and made me start laughing and playing too.

After minutes, or maybe hours later, clouds were starting to appear. It was really strange. It Rarely rains here, but Today Rain decided to make an appearance. I stood up with Percy in my arms, and walked to the coast. I took the towel I have took with me before we left the cabin and put it around me and Percy, though he didn't needed it, when we got out of the water he was already dry. Just his Fishy Powers…

Walking toward the cabin, I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned around and looked for someone, but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe I was just imaginating it all.

I kept walking and reached the cabin. Just when we got inside, it started raining, raining like a bowl full of water had been poured.

I still felt like someone was watching me, and looked around, but, still, I couldn't see anything or anyone. I sat Percy on the bed, so I could prepare some food for him.

Just when I was finishing the milk I had prepared for him, Percy started crying. Guessing he was hungry, I took the bottle of milk in my hand and some baby food. I sat on the bed beside him and tried to give him some of the baby food, but he did not wanted it. I tried to give him some milk but he pushed it away. I tried everything I could, took him in my arms and walked around, and tried to see if I needed to change his diaper or something.

"What is happening?" I said looking into his eyes. I noticed the fear in his green eyes, he looked scared, nervous. I kissed him on the nose and he calmed down a little.

I heard a loud sound outside, and I saw a big shadow walking outside the window. I looked outside, but the shadow's owner has already disappeared. The cabin shook, the walls were starting to fall down. I took a towel, put it on Percy's head, and ran out of the cabin into the rain. The cabin was totally destroyed. But I didn't cared about that. I cared more about the Big, Horrific shadow that was Beside it…


	3. Chapter 2: The Big Escape Part II

_**HELLO EVERYONE!**_

_**Here is the second chapter :) Thank you all for the Reviews and Ideas for the story.**_

_**I hope You like this Chapter. I had already wrote it, but I fixed it and addedg some little things people told me I could do :)**_

_**It is really short, but it is only the First's Chapter second part. *shrugs***_

_**I do not Own Percy Jackson or any of this Characters.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Big Escape Part II**

_The cabin was totally destroyed. But I didn't cared about that. I cared more about the Big, Horrific shadow that was Beside it…_

**Sally's POV**

I was not sure what it was. A big lion? A Snake? It's shadow and the rain wouldn't let me find out which creature it was. A big roar came from the creature, and it started coming towards me. Even If I couldn't see what it was, I knew that it was not a friendly creature and that I needed to run. I ran away. I couldn't see where I was running, the rain was really strong and wouldn't let me see. I just ran, and ran. I ran as fast as I could with my little Percy in my arms.

I still could feel the creature. I could hear different sounds coming from it. A roar, a hiss, and something that sounded like a goat. What kind of creature could make so many sounds?

For a moment, the rain got weak, And I could see where I was running. I looked behind me and I could finally see the creature that was chasing me. Just looking at it gave me the chills. And I guess Percy saw it too, He started crying again, harder than he had ever cried before. The creature had a strong lioness body, with a big long tail that ended in a snake's head, with a head of a goat on the center of it's spine… Now I know from where did the hiss and the goat sound came from. **(Is that correct? O.o) **

I tried to find the name of this creature, but I couldn't remember it. I was too busy running away from it and trying to save my baby. And just like that, I couldn't hear the monster, and couldn't feel it's presence. I slowed down and tried to calm down little Percy. After a few minutes, he calmed down a little, though he was still crying. I tried to find a place to hide him; I found a Big Rock and put him behind it.

I felt something breathing hard behind me… Something hot… For a moment I was petrified, but then I turned around. I was facing the creature. I could remember it's name now. The Chimera. It looked furious, but also pleased. Like saying "You made me run a lot but finally I got you…" I took a step back, and I knew I had done something wrong.

With one last roar the Chimera charged, I tried to run away, but something got me by the arm. I felt something hot and painful and I looked at my arm. The Chimera's tail bit me. The snake had been Intelligent enough to not let me escape. The Chimera released my arm and I fell to the ground while it just disappeared.

I closed my eyes. The pain was too much. I had read about the Chimera before. The venom is letal; I knew I was going to die… Why did it appeared here? Were they trying to get my Percy? Those Questions exploded in my head. But I knew I would never get to hear the answer.

I felt a little hand touching my face. I opened my eyes and Saw my little boy in front of me. His bright eyes looking at me with concern. What was going to happen with him? I didn't wanted him to be with Gabe. I knew he wouldn't actually care of him. **(Let's pretend she is already married with Gabe) **

"_Poseidon…" _I thought, praying for him to help me. _"Take care of him, Please..."_

With one last look at Percy's green eyes, I let the Darkness take over me…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Guys! Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and Favorites. :) In less than a week I had reached more than 800 hits and 300 readers. Thank you very much, I never thought the story would get this far with only 3 chapters! Please, Keep reviewing :)**_

_**I am sorry for the short Chapters, but I guess I don't know how to make chapters longer. xD Also, I am sorry if it is not as good as the other chapters.**_

_**I do not Own Percy Jackson or any of this Characters.**_

_**Rick Riordan does :)**_

**Chapter 3:**

**3rd POV**

The rain stopped pouring, and only a few raindrops remained. All was calm… Except the sea. It seemed like the Ocean was sad and angry at the same time; The waves were crashing against the coast and the rocks harder than before. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves, and little sobs that came from the baby behind the rocks.

Suddenly, The earth started shaking, and the Waves seemed to change direction. Out of the water, a long, tall man, taller than any of the palms in the beach, appeared. His face showing angst, sadness and anger. His jet black hair over his deep sea-green eyes.

He walked, reaching for the coast, shrinking to a normal human size 'till he rached it. He ran toward the rocks, finding little Percy sobbing. Scared. He was alone. No signs of Sally. Like the Earth had swallowed her.

The man took the kid in his arms, sat on the rocks, and tried to calm him down. It didn't took much time; Percy looked up, reaching for the man's eyes 'till he found them. Little Percy seemed surprised to see such familiar green eyes, but smiled a little, getting a little sad smile in return.

Percy didn't knew why, but he felt really calm in the man's arms. He felt like he was in his mother's arms again. _Where is mommy? _Was the first thought that came to his innocent mind in that moment. He looked around, searching for her, but couldn't find her. He looked up again with questioning eyes.

The man, understanding the kid's question, just replied:

"She is in a better place now"

And Percy knew not to ask any more questions.

But he needed to know one more thing.

"Who are you?" He asked timidly.

The man smiled, he knew that in any moment the kid would ask that.

"I, Little Percy, am your father." He said.

Percy looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes shone with emotion. His mother had talked to him about his father, even thought he could barely remember about it.

"Daddy?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, Percy. I am your daddy." He said, grinning back. Daddy. He liked it, and couldn't hide his pleasure.

In that moment, a lightning crossed the sky, followed by a loud thunder that shook the beach. Before him, appeared a man with also black hair, but his eyes weren't green like his, they were an electrifying blue, who showed no emotion but rage.

"POSEIDON!" Roared the blue-eyed man.

"Zeus." Replied Poseidon with a nod.

"You broke our deal, Poseidon" Zeus said looking at the kid in Poseidon's arms like it was his fault. Percy was a little scared; He hid his face in Poseidon's neck, trying to avoid the Mad man's eyes.

"Is not like you haven't done the same thing. Your argument is invalid" **(N/A: couldn't stop myself x3) **Poseidon replied with a smirk, making Zeus even madder, if it was possible.

"Even If We hadn't made that deal You can't be here! You well know that we can't keep contact with our children!" Roared Zeus.

"He just lost his mother, Zeus!" Poseidon screamed at him, his rage raising up.

" THAT IS NO EXCUSE! You are breaking one of our deals!" Insert more Thunder here, please.

" I can't just leave him here alone!" Roared Poseidon. His anger was at the top. And he had the right to. Zeus couldn't just tell him what to do with HIS son.

"His mother was married, the man can take care of the kid. Now go get rid of it and leave. NOW!" Zeus said with a commanding voice.

At this, Poseidon stood up, sat Percy on the sand and walked towards Zeus. He took the collar of Zeus shirt and Screamed at his face.

"GET RID OF IT! MY SON IS NOT AN OBJECT, ZEUS! I CAN NOT GET RID OF HIM!" He Roared spitting in his face. He continued talking in an deathly hiss. "And I won't leave him with that 'Man'. I have been watching them, he is an horrible person, and I won't let my son live with such a mad and Nasty person. And don't even dare to suggest adoption, Zeus, because no family will understand Percy the way me or Sally would. The Kid is coming with me and you will not do anything to stop it. Understand?"

He asked, releasing Zeus and pushing him away. Zeus remained silent, but glared at Poseidon, while he was picking up Percy, who was looking a little scared at both of them.

"Good night, Zeus" Poseidon said nodding, and walking toward the Ocean with Percy and disappearing.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Reactions!

**Hey, people. I am sorry for not updating for so long. I have not been using my laptop in ages. My mother was using it for work and… the few times I could use it I was busy with something I needed. (A.K.A. Watching Youtube Videos xP)**

**There is also the fact that I always wait 'till I get inspiration to Write. Would you prefer to wait an get a good chapter or for me to update fast but boring chapters? ;)**

**I know you wouldn't want a boring chapter ;) In this chapter I will interact a little with you all! And It will be really different from my other chapters. I know it is short! . But I find it funny. Yet again, I have an horrible sense of humor.**

**~Me lol!**

No one scared Poseidon, not even Zeus. Not even Hera… Absolutly Anyone!

I am totally lying. We all know he is scared of his wife, well, in my story he is scared of his wife, which I won't tell you the name, 'cause you should already know it! And… I forgot her name, And I can't do anything about it.

Anyway. Poseidon knew he was in problems, and while walking, swimming, or whatever he does underwater, he was thinking what to tell her. He thought and thought and thought, but still, couldn't find a way to tell her. He knew she didn't liked that he had kids out of marriage… And last time she said she would castrate him, which scared him the most, even though we all know she can't do that… I think…

There was also Triton. His son. He didn't exactly liked his half siblings, and would side with his mother in everything related to them.

Poseidon reached his palace, even thought he didn't wanted. He entered, and of course, the first thing he saw was his wife. Which was literally fumming… Or bubbling. I don't know, I have never been underwater and angry. Her hair was all over the place. She was underwater, so there was no other option, what would you expect? Her beautiful face red as a tomato and her angry eyes looking at every move he made.

Poseidon gulped and walked towards her, now looking at the baby's body. His face was hidden in his father's neck and Poseidon had a hand in his head, protecting him from the woman infront of him. She looked up again at Poseidon and said her first words since he appeared.

"What did you do, Poseidon? I thought you promised NOT to have another kid with a mortal!" She said in a loud hiss.

"Let me explain, dear-" He started.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DEAR!" She Screeched. "Just explain!"

Poseidon gulped down loudly and looked at her.

"Well, You see, his mother was killed… And… Well, she was married, but the man is a baddie baddie person… and… yeah… umm… I wanted to keep the boy with me…?" Poseidon Finished in a small voice.

After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Let me see the child." she said flatly.

"What? No! I won't let you touch him!" Poseidon screeched really non-manly like.

His wife looked at him like the devil was inside of her. Ironic, right?

Poseindon, carefully, and looking at his wife's every movement (Just In Case), he handled her the child.

His wife, which I still can't rememeber the name, looked at the child for a moment, and then looked up at Poseidon.

"What's the name?" She asked.

"Percy." He answered instantly.

His wife looked down at Percy again, and her next reaction was unexpected.

"D'awn!" She cooed. "He is such a cutie little thing!" She screeched.

Poseidon looked at her like she had just gone crazy.

"Wait, What?" He asked.

"Shut the Tartarus Up, Poseidon!" She glared at him, then looked down at Percy again and kept cooing and playing with him. Percy giggled at her expressions.

"What the devil is going on here!" **(A/N: Any fan of A Very Potter Musical? No? Alright…) **A voice said from Poseidon's left.

Oh, Well, at least he survived the first Task.

Triton came swimming fast toward his parent a curious but yet cautious look in his eyes.

He had heard his mother screaming when he was in his room, which was actually like his own palace.

Triton looked at both of his parents. His father looked like a fish outside the water, gaping at him with a scared look.

He switched his eyes to his mother. And then, he noticed the little kid in her arms.

"Triton-" Poseidon said.

"DON'T" Triton stopped him. _"What is this?Let's cut Poseidon's sentences Day?" _Poseidon thought. "You said you weren't going to have more kids!" Triton said.

"I already know that, your mother already told me." He muttered. His wife and son glared. _"Oops." _

"Oh, But Triton! You should look at this cutie fish!" His mom screeched again and giggling.

"Mother!" Triton said. His mother glared at him. Well, no one can deny that he is his father's son. So, he couldn't resist the order.

Triton rapidly walked, swam, whatever, toward them.

Triton looked at the child… And of course, his reaction was unexpected, that is why this chapter is called Unexpected reactions, because, well, OBVIOUSLY, this people had Unexpected reactions. Duh.

"HE IS SO CUTE!" Triton screamed rather girly. "Let me hold him, Let me hold him!" He said jumping up and down.

"_Oh, Well… I should be thankful…" _ He thought…

And suddenly a weird smell appeared…

What would you expect? Percy is still a baby…

Now, the question is, who was going to complete this task?

**So, this is my boring and short chapter O_O :( ~Me again bwahahah**


End file.
